Happy White Day Gaara
by chinesefirethorn
Summary: Lee said Gaara could have anything. But he didn't expect this! LeeGaara or GaaraLee if you want to see it that way.


**Happy White Day Gaara**

By chinesefirethorn

(AN: Not really worksafe. It's also not safe for people who don't like sarcasm. I will say this once: This is a mature piece. Despite the happy title, the couple doesn't celebrate White Day with laughter, chocolates and flowers and whatnot. …I don't think that's even possible.)

It was a bright sunny day. Everything was bathed in the sun's golden light while the twittering of birds rang clearly through the air. All in all, it was a good day to train.

And Lee wanted to cry (manly tears mind you!).

"Yes."

"No! I need to go trai-"

"You will agree."

"But-but that's just not-"

"…."

"….!"

Gaara folded his arms across his chest and smiled. No, it wasn't a smile- it was a slow spreading of lips that was too wide, too deliberately spread to be anything but a smirk- and hey! Lee's eyes widened. Did he just see a bit of tongue lick those lips?

The sand around his mouth slithered down his body and rose back into the gourd. Lee would have scrambled back but he was already pressed against the wall. This wasn't the sweet, compliant Gaara he knew. This was a predator who was currently walking towards him in what definitely was a saunter. Hell who was he kidding? Gaara was not sweet. He was as frank as a hit on the head and had a romantic streak that never existed. He could be compliant but only if he agreed with whatever he was asked to do. And this wasn't one of those times.

"Lee…" Okay he decided he must be hearing things because he refused to acknowledge that Gaara had practically _purred_ his name. Going that way would be… well, it wouldn't be proper in this time and place. Not while on the street in the middle of the day in public, PUBLIC view. Gaara stopped inches away from him and Lee could _feel_ the waves of chakra rushing through his lover.

In all consideration, Lee wasn't one to give in to intimidation. He had a will of steel. But the proximity and Gaara's breath on his neck was melting the steel at 500°- enough to date a pot through thermoluminiscence, but let's not go there.

"Gaara people are staring!" He managed to ground out. People were indeed staring, and some were giggling while others were slack-jawed. One person had a nosebleed.

It wasn't everyday that you saw the Kazekage corner the jounin from Konoha (publicly) who had sworn to protect and love him (publicly) and ask him (publicly) if he would try out some positions from the new 'Icha Icha Paradise' (sold publicly at the local bookstore!) with him. (hopefully NOT publicly)

Gaara responded by pressing himself against Lee. He turned sideways to glare at the people watching. The street cleared out quickly and Lee had a sneaking suspicion that Gaara now considered his effect on people an advantage rather than otherwise. This was the third time he had done that to get 'alone time' with him while someone was around.

Lee's thought process had a sudden malfunction when Gaara's eyes locked onto his. They no longer had the steely look he used to have before. That look had retreated into the very back of Gaara's consciousness, only resurfacing when the moon was full and red or when he was angry. But his green eyes were just as bloodthirsty, though Lee knew that it wasn't only blood they were thirsting for. Not these days.

Lee inhaled sharply as Gaara pushed against him below the waist.

It didn't help that he had decided to wear the brand new unitard Gai-sensei had sent. It was thinner than his last one and was supposed to be cooler for desert use. It was also elastic so attacks wouldn't rip it that easily. Unfortunately, the fabric offered little protection from this kind of desert creature's attack. The elasticity only allowed more access to his groin.

Lee groaned helplessly. Gaara pushed against him again and hissed. "Yesss." He leaned up and growled in Lee's ear. "You said I could have anything I wanted. I want you. Now."

That was the last straw, even the mountain had to bow to the wind. Wait, that wasn't right…oh well. "I should have just given you chocolates for White Day." Lee muttered before sliding his arm behind Gaara's legs and lifting him up. He leapt onto the roof and made his way to the Kazekage tower. He hoped no one would look up.

He really should ask Gai-sensei to send him a unitard that wasn't so elastic.


End file.
